piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 5 Craziest ways Racers celebrated victories
Normally when a racer celebrates win its a road to victory lane and a few rounds spinning in circles but five racers celebrated their wins in races in rather crazy ways 5. 1972 Leak Less 400. John Retoline celebrates by throwing tires and destroying small objects. John: (Dolphin Censor) yeah! (Throws tires, destroys small objects and a Mood Springs tire hits Carl Smith) Carl: OW! WATCH IT, (You Kid)! 4. 2002 Leak Less 400. Lee Revkins celebrates 2nd win by drinking five Transberry Juice packets in a row. (Lee drinks five Transberry Juice packets. All of them are original.) Lee: Being the best since my first career year of 1996 part-time and rookie three years later, I've been the best Viper or Charger of 2002! (Crowd cheers) 3. 1982 The King 400. Misti Motorkrass celebrates first win with her friends and wives of some of other Piston Cup racers. Misti and Brady: WE GOT THE BEST WIN EVER!! Brady's Crew Chief: Ha ha, gotcha! Chick: WILL the stupid mother (Popeye toot) idiots get out? Chick's Chief: Don't know? The King: Woah, good job, Misti. Misti: Thanks, bro! The King: Your welcome. Lynda: Amazing job Misti! Barbara Scruggs: I agree with Lynda Weathers! Patricia Clutchburn: Same! Harold Axel: You did amazing honey! (In the Racer's Hangout Area) Claude (Whispering to others): I don't even finish in the top 20 and she WINS! Don Chapcar (Whispering to Claude): Jeez is it really that bad? I think she did great! Hey you finished unlike James Cleanair, Johnathan Melter and Tom Landis who collided at the start of the race and Kraig Shiftright who punctured a tire on lap 165. Also Sammy Smelter crashing on lap 73. Ernie (Whispering to Claude): Just asking are you jealous of her or have a crush on her? Don't lie. I have seen you act strangely around her Claude: Oh? No, no, no its just that we debuted at the same year so we observe each other and what we are doing. Ernie: Hmm ok. Don: Great. 2. 1986 Michigan 400. Andrew Axler sings "Hallelujah" after crazy last lap overtake on Taylor Bendy. Spike: It's almost the end of the race. Taylor Bendy looks to have a win here. Pinkie: What's this? Andrew Axler is going! Going fast! Spike: ANDREW AXLER OVERTAKES TAYLOR BENDY WITH ONLY 200 meters TO GO!!!! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! TAYLOR'S CRASHING!! CHICK HICKS AND THE KING PASS HIM!! TAYLOR'S FLIPPING!! OMG I ACTUALLY REPEAT IT, TAYLOR'S UPSIDE DOWN NOW ON FIRE!! (Taylor Team Radio) Taylor(weakly): I crashed. (Andrew Team Radio) Andrew: Guys we did it! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! Andrew's crew chief: Well done! Great stuff! (Taylor Team Radio) Taylor: Tell the coach NOT to take me out. 1. 2005 Homestead 400. Johnny Blamer celebrates like its new years eve after years of trying to win. Darrell: He has been flawless through this race, but can he actually do this? Bob: I don't know Darrell. It's possibly someone that may crash into him any second, that's what it's been like for him since his full time career started in 1990 or 1998 like Rookie of the Year of said year Manny Flywheel. Johnny Blamer has started more times then I could count and only finished probably about 25 times. He only got higher than seventh once in 2002. He finished fifth that time and has his only top 5. Darrell: And that was only because some of the best racers like Chick and Dale Jr crashing. Bob: It's lap 195 now and Johnny Blamer is still leading. OH NO! The King is making a move! Darrell: And he overtakes Johnny like how JoJo's clown car charges into Peg and Cat in 1979! Oh looks like a win looks unlikely now but hey at least he might get 2nd. And look! Matthew "True Blue" McCrew is so exited for The King's last Homestead Miami victory!! (McCrew blows an air horn from his grandpa) Bob: Oh dam, said dam not the d word, he's got the air horn! Darrell: Gong guards, it's funny! Bob: Lap 196 and The King's STILL in the lead. Matt might get crying if Johnny WINS THIS! (Cars revving, goes to The King's on board camera and then to Lightning McQueen's) Bob: Lap 197 and Johnny TAKES BACK THE LEAD! YES! Darrell: It's nearly the finish and JOHNNY BLAMER IS ALMOST THERE, ONE LAP MORE! ONE LAP MORE! HE IS CLOSE! INCREDIBLY CLOSE! Bob: THIS IS INCREDIBLE, THIS IS HISTORY BEING MADE IN THE PISTON CUP, THIS IS AMERICA!! (Moog SSB plays) Darrell: JOHNNY IS JUST SECONDS AWAY FROM MAKING HISTORY! Bob: IT IS 6:23 PM AT HOMESTEAD MIAMI SPEEDWAY, JOHNNY BLAMER CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN THE FIRST PLACE TO GET AN ABSOLUTELY EPIC WIN. IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE WIN! IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE SO SO MOTHER FREAKING WIN! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS RACE! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS FREAKING RACE! OMG! IT'S SO HISTORIC! SO SO HISTORIC!